This invention relates to improved apparatus for the administration of parenteral injections and specifically with apparatus wherein a hollow sharp pointed needle is used to penetrate the flesh and the vein or artery of the patient. Once the lumen of the vein or artery is located with the needle a flexible tube with the distal end in sliding engagement with the needle is advanced over the distal point of the needle which in turn is withdrawn through the central passage of the flexible tube which tube usually extends an inch or two beyond the skin surface and is taped in place flat on the skin when the needle is withdrawn. Then a supply tubing of fluid is attached at the end of the base fixture at the distal end of the tube.
The procedure involved in locating the vein or artery and placing the needle in the lumen of the vein or artery, advancing the flexible tube conduit over the needle into the lumen and withdrawing the needle is often complicated by difficulty in finding the proper vein or artery or one large enough. The failure to make the proper penetration or initial penetration often requires throwing away of the apparatus and starting again. The one administering the treatment often encounters difficulty both in holding the apparatus in place and moving the needle relative to the outer tube or vice-versa because of the lack of a suitable grasp of the tube portion.
It is impractical to form the tube carrier fixture with a handle fixed thereon because once the needle is withdrawn the fixture is usually taped flat along the skin surface of the patient during the administration of the fluid. Thus, the person attempting to administer to the patient often finds himself wishing he had a third or fourth hand to manipulate the apparatus parts relative to each other and to hold the apparatus in place in relation to the desired location on the patient's skin and in relation to the target vein or artery. Due to the nature of the procedure, any device or attachment to facilitate the relative axial movement between the needle and the outer tube must firmly grip one or the other and allow for positive control, yet be removable or inconspicuous after insertion of the catheterization tube in order to allow taping of the tube to the skin surface of the patient with minimum interference and discomfort.